Serais-tu prête à tout abandonner pour moi?
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Bien souvent, Adrien avait reçu des déclarations d'amour mais jamais encore une aussi sincère.


« Adrien, je t'aime depuis que je te connais. Et il n'y a rien que je veux autant dans la vie que te rendre heureux. Accepterais-tu qu'on soit un couple? »

Marinette, tremblante d'émotions, venait de déclarer son amour à Adrien. À la dernière pause avant le dernier cours de l'année de terminale. Elle était si douce et mignonne et agréable. Il l'aimait, ça, c'est sûr mais, le problème demeurait le même.

« Marinette, accepterais-tu…? » Non. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer ces mots, pas pour elle. Même pour lui-même, ils seraient douloureux à entendre, alors pour elle, ils seraient l'agonie.

« Marinette » reprit-il après avoir longuement avaler sa salive pour se reprendre. « Nous nous connaissons effectivement depuis longtemps et je me sens très proche de toi. Mais, je ne pense pas que ce que nous attendons de la vie soit la même chose. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et je peux honnêtement dire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons compatibles. Si tu savais qui j'étais vraiment à l'intérieur, tu ne m'aurais pas dit ces mots. »

Adrien avait découvert sous l'identité de ChatNoir, le béguin de Marinette pour son camarade de classe des années plus tôt. Elle prétendait l'aimer pour sa gentillesse avant tout mais, si c'était vrai, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais parlé avant? Et elle avait toujours traité ChatNoir en ami et seulement en ami malgré les avances qu'il lui avait faites. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimé sans erreur si elle n'aimait qu'une partie de lui-même?

Toute sa vie, Adrien avait bien sentie qu'on l'aimait d'une certaine façon. Sa mère l'avait beaucoup aimé à sa manière. Son père n'exprimait pas ses sentiments mais il aimait tout de même son fils et Adrien n'avait pas le droit de le juger sur ses capacités à l'exprimer. Il était peut-être la seule personne envers qui Chloé démontrait de l'intérêt à part elle-même et il y avait les fans. Ayant été un enfant star et son père utilisant son visage pour faire du harcèlement publicitaire, il en avait beaucoup.

Il avait reçu sa première demande en mariage à huit ans et tous les jours depuis qu'il fréquentait l'école publique, des filles, des femmes ou même des garçons l'attendaient à sa sortie pour le voir, le rencontrer ou lui faire une déclaration.

Lorsque l'une d'entre elles était plus sincère ou acharnée, il leur posait LA question :'Serais-tu prête à tout quitter pour moi?'

La réponse était habituellement : 'o-oui sauf peut-être… '

La question n'était pas vide de sens ou un simple test. Adrien détestait sa vie. La vie en ville et dans un grand manoir et être une idole et honorer le nom de son père. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire et détestait avoir un horaire planifié d'avance.

S'il le pouvait, il quitterait tout. S'il choisissait de se contenter d'une autre fille que Ladybug, elle devrait pouvoir lui permettre de vivre la vie qu'il voulait en contre-partie.

Ladybug était une contre-partie intéressante à cette vie qu'il voulait. Pour elle, il accepterait de continuer à vivre cette vie qu'il détestait.

Avec Marinette, il n'avait pas été capable de poser la question. Entre ses parents, ses amis et son talent en dessin de mode, le monde serait moins beau sans Marinette exactement là où elle l'était.

000

ChatNoir était en avance pour sa rencontre avec Ladybug et pourtant, elle était déjà là, assise sur le toit du Louvre, elle l'attendait.

Ils avaient l'habitude de contrôler un certain nombre de points chauds de la ville pour empêcher les crimes. Et si la soirée était calme, ils discutaient des akumas ou s'entraînaient au combat.

Après de brèves salutations, ils s'assirent en silence. Ni trop près, ni trop loin, la présence de l'autre, même sans parole ou contact physique, leur apportait du réconfort.

« Ma Lady » commença-t-il finalement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Serais-tu prête à tout laisser tomber pour moi? » Il savait que c'était inutile. Elle ne l'aimait pas de cette façon. Mais, en quatre ans, il n'avait cessé de lui professer son amour et il voulait savoir à combien en-dessous de zéro, il se situait.

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement. Il retomba dans le silence et la regarda sans cligné des yeux. Le mot résonnant en écho dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucun sens.

« Quoi? » lui demanda-t-elle pour son air de surprise totale. « Je t'ai répondu. Ma réponse ne te plait pas? »

« Oui, absolument. Mais je n'y crois toujours pas. »

« Et bien, ce n'est évidement pas ce que je _souhaite_. J'ai une famille aimante, des amis qui comptent sur moi, des rêves de carrière professionnelle et il y a quelqu'un dont je suis amoureuse qui vit ici et qui, j'espère, me retournera un jour mes sentiments. Et c'est sans parler du fait que si nous partions, nos kwamis devraient reprendre le combat avec des remplaçants sans aucune expérience et la population en souffrirait. Mais toujours est-il que je t'aime. Platoniquement mais très profondément. Et que je ne supporterais pas de te voir te détruire en restant ici pour être avec moi ou si tu avais _besoin_ que je parte avec toi ailleurs. Donc, oui. Si un jour tu ne supporte plus de rester à Paris, je quitterais tout pour toi. Je te ferais passer avant le reste de ma vie. »

Après un autre silence où ChatNoir venait, une fois de plus de tomber amoureux d'elle, elle demanda : « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »

« Parce que j'ai toujours voulu habité sur une île déserte, et y vivre en mangeant des fruits, loin de la civilisation et du confort moderne. »

Elle rigola doucement de la fraîcheur de l'idée et répondit : « Alors, c'est décidé. Le jour où on vaincra Papillon, je t'amènerai passer un mois de vacances juste pour toi, moi et les palmiers. »


End file.
